sonicsoundtestfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Adventure Original Soundtrack
This album contains all music from the dreamcast video game Sonic Adventure, It was Released on the 20th Jan. 1999 Track List Disk One - «Side-A» Total Time - 74:57 1. Introduction ...featuring "Open Your Heart" (1:47) 2. Welcome to Station Square (3:14) 3. Event: Strain (1:00) 4. Boss: CHAOS ver.0, 2, 4 (2:22) 5. Azure Blue World ...for Emerald Coast (4:13) 6. Windy and Ripply ...for Emerald Coast (3:11) 7. BIG Fishes at Emerald Coast... (1:50) 8. and... Fish Hits! (1:32) 9. Hey You! It's Time to Speed Up!!! (0:33) 10. Twinkle Cart ...for Twinkle Park (2:04) 11. Pleasure Castle ...for Twinkle Park (1:55) 12. Twinkle Circut (2:21) 13. Fakery Way ...for Twinkle Park (1:09) 14. Run Through the Speed Highway ...for Speed Highway (1:56) 15. Goin' Down!? ...for Speed Highway (0:31) 16. At Dawn ...for Speed Highway (2:41) 17. Choose Your Buddy! -Slap Bass ver.- (2:03) 18. Theme of "CHAO" (2:27) 19. Letz Get This Party Started ...for CHAO Race Entrance (4:05) 20. Join Us 4 Happy Time ...for CHAO Race (2:29) 21. The Dreamy Stage ...for Casinopolis (2:14) 22. Blue Star ...for Casinopolis (1:35) 23. Dilapidated Way ...for Casinopolis (2:09) 24. Challange for Another Aim (0:55) 25. Theme of "Dr.EGGMAN" (2:30) 26. Egg Mobile ...Boss: Egg Hornet (2:03) 27. Mystic Ruin (2:25) Download 28. Windy Hill ...for Windy Valley (1:41) 29. Tornado ...for Windy Valley (1:37) 30. The Air ...for Windy Valley (2:53) 31. Fight for My Own Way ...Boss: Event (2:07) 32. Snowy Mountain ...for Icecap (2:07) 33. Limestone Cave ...for Icecap (1:52) 34. Be Cool, Be Wild and Be Groovy ...for Icecap (2:24) 35. Invincible ...No Fear! (1:00) 36. Choose Your Buddy! -Finger Bass ver.- (2:02) Disk Two - «Side-B» Total Time - 73:46 1. Mt. Red: a Symbol of Thrill ...for Red Mountain (1:47) 2. Red Hot Skull ...for Red Mountain (4:58) 3. Heartless Colleague ...Boss: E-Series Targets (1:25) 4. Sand Hill (3:09) 5. Event: Sadness (1:14) 6. Theme of "TIKAL" (3:23) 7. Tricky Maze ...for Lost World (2:31) 8. Danger! Chased by Rock ...for Lost World (1:36) 9. Leading Lights ...for Lost World (1:49) 10. Event: The Past (1:30) 11. Event: Fanfare for "Dr.EGGMAN" (0:26) 12. Tornado Scramble ...for Sky Chase (1:33) 13. Funky Groove Makes U Hot!? ...for Options (1:45) 14. Egg Carrier - A Song That Keeps Us On The Move (4:03) 15. ZERO The Chase-master ...Boss: Eggman Robot -ZERO- (1:58) 16. Skydeck A Go! Go! ...for Sky Deck (1:41) 17. General Offensive ...for Sky Deck (2:44) 18. Theme of "E-102g" (4:26) 19. Crazy Robo ...Boss: E-101R (2:33) 20. Bad Taste Aquarium ...for Hot Shelter (3:31) 21. Red Barrage Area ...for Hot Shelter (2:47) 22. Danger is Imminent (1:12) 23. Sweet Punch ...for Hedgehog Hammer (1:04) 24. Militant Missionary ...Boss: Egg Walker & Egg Viper (1:17) 25. Mechanical Resonance ...for Final Egg (3:05) 26. Crank the Heat Up!! ...for Final Egg (3:00) 27. Boss: CHAOS ver.6 (1:54) 28. Calm After the Storm ...Egg Carrier -the ocean- (2:08) 29. Event: Unbound (1:12) 30. Perfect CHAOS Revival! ...Boss: Perfect CHAOS (1:43) 31. Event: Good-bye! (1:19) 32. Will You Continue? (0:34) 33. Open your Heart -Main Theme of "SONIC Adventure"- (4:29) Category:Albums